You are not alone
by FeliciaFelicis
Summary: Felicity "Flick" Cooper has lost the one boy she felt she truly loved. Too make things worse John "Ace" Merrill won't leave her alone. With the help of four of our favourite twleve years, can she go back to being the girl she had finally become comfortable with, or will life never be the same agian? (This will probably lead to eventual Ace/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm sorry for any mistakes. Let me know if there are any. Let me know what you think. I typed this up kind of quick so I also apologise if it seems rushed. Also I don't own Stand By Me. But I do wish I owned Ace. **

April 20th 1959

It was my birthday and I had been working since 10 that morning and my feet were already killing me. I was a waitress at the Blue Point Diner, had been since I was 15. It wasn't the best job in the world, but it certainly wasn't the worst either. The owner, Margaret that everyone just called Auntie M, was like the mother I had always wanted. All day long she has been giving me weird looks. When I had eventually asked her why, she had told me that no girl should be working on her birthday. I just raised my eyebrows at her and gave her my usual response: "Girls gotta earn her way out of Castle Rock somehow."

"So that's two chocolate shakes, and a large plate of fries." The lunch time rush had finally died down, but we still had a few customers. I heard the bell over the door tinkle but I didn't look up from the couple in the booth. "Anything else?" I could feel someone standing behind me as they picked a song on the jukebox. As the couple shook their heads, I heard the familiar sound of the opening notes of Bobby Day's "Rockin Robin" Instantly I knew who was behind me. Dropping my pad and pen onto the table, Denny Lachance wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Happy Birthday Flick." His warm breath tickled me as he whispered in my ear. The purple ribbon that had been holding my hair in its customary ponytail was unknotted, so my hair could fall loose. He grabbed my hand and spun me around, keeping a tight hold on the ribbon.

This was normal for him. I never knew when to expect him to appear, he would just show up. I never minded though, these moments were always a highlight for me. These moments were the ones that brightened my day.

As we danced around the Diner, customers laughing and Auntie M smiling knowingly, the bell chimed again. From the corner of my eye I noticed the Cobras walk in, taking their usual spot at the counter. I turned my full attention back to the man dancing with me. His attention had apparently never wavered though. His eyes, oh God those eyes, were staring intently into mine. I smiled, big time, as he spun me again.

As the song died down, and the customers applauded, he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in the pocket of my pinny.

"Don't open it until later ok?" He asked still holding me close.

"What is it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Your birthday present." He answered as if it should have been obvious.

"But I didn't want anything, I-"He silenced me with a kiss.

"But I wanted to. What time are you finishing tonight?"

"7.30 Or 8." I answered as he gave my ribbon back to me.

"I'll pick you up at 8.30. Wear something nice." Running his fingers through my hair he kissed me one last time and left. My gaze never left him until he reached the corner. He looked back before he turned it and waved. My face was aching from my smile that was still plastered onto it. Boy, did I have it bad.

Tying my hair back in its ribbon, I picked up my pen and pad. Suddenly realising something as I made my way over to the counter. Not noticing who I was standing next to.

"Flick you silly girl, you could have gone now. Why didn't you?" Auntie M's usually gentle voice was full of disappointment.

"Girls gotta earn her way out of Castle Rock somehow." I mumbled without even thinking. "Auntie M, I don't have anything nice to wear."

"Looks like someone won't be going on their date then." I looked to my left at the guy who had spoken. It was Ace. I'd know that voice anywhere. It didn't matter how quietly he spoke, his voice always got everyone's attention. In my mind I was trying to think of a snide comment that would more than likely make him smirk. How I hated that smirk. But I ignored him. After years of practice, I was finally getting good at that.

"What do you mean?" Auntie M asked me before I could open my mouth to reply to him.

"He said wear something nice. I don't have anything nice."

"Tell me everything you own." I knew this wouldn't take long.

"2 pairs of shorts, 3 pairs of pants, 14 shirts, 14 pairs of underwear, 14 pairs of socks, and... 2 bras."

"Shoes?"

"2 pairs of Keds."

"What about a dress? Any of those?" She asked hopefully. I pretended to think for a moment.

"Now you mention it, I do have one."

"What's it like?" a smile crept onto her face as she leaned on the counter.

"Well it's yellow, a little on the small side, and has a stain on the right thigh from a food fight I got into. Oh and it goes great with a pinny." The smile had fallen from her face as soon as she'd realised I'd been talking about my Diner uniform.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere Flick." She replied, turning to walk away.

"Please Auntie M. You gotta help me. Whenever I see you, you always look beautiful." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. "And you know I never look nice."

"Now who thinks that?" She asked looking confused.

"Well... me." It was my turn to be confused. "Everyone..." As if it wasn't obvious.

"Well we'll just have to do something about that won't we baby?" She held out her hand to me. I took it as she escorted me out back. "Barbara you're in charge till we get back." She shouted. I looked behind me to make sure it was ok with Barbara. Not that she really had much choice. My sight however, never found her, as I realised that Ace was staring at me, just as intently as Denny had been. The difference being that Ace looked angry.

After a lot of deliberation we had selected 3 dresses that might suit me.

When the door had shut behind me, cutting off Ace's blues eyes from my sight. Auntie M had unlocked another door. All the time I had been working here, I had never seen behind it. Inside were tonnes of fabric all different colours and textures. On the left hand side, there was a wardrobe half full of completed dresses.

"You make these?" I asked shocked.

"When a girl can't get out of Castle Rock, you gotta do something that makes you happy." She smiled brightly looking through the dresses. "Didn't you girls ever wonder where I disappeared to on slow days?" Of course we had. On those particular days, we would never notice when or where she would go. We would just feel an absence. At first we thought she had gone home and left us to handle things. She was always a trusting woman. But one day as I was leaving the staff toilets, she had her back to me, and was locking the door to this room. She had turned and winked at me. Never explaining what was behind it. At times when the Diner was empty, and she was back here, I and whoever the other waitress was would press our ears up to the door. But we never heard anything.

"Auntie M, it's getting kind of busy out here. " Barb shouted after a while.

"We'll try them on later, let's get back to work." She guided me out the door and locked it behind her.

I served the couple from earlier as I apologised for the wait. But I don't think they noticed. They were to busy playing Tonsil Tennis with each other.

I carried on with work. Counting down the seconds until 8.30.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys. Here is chapter 2 for you. Again I apologise for any spelling/punctuation mistakes. **

**I don't own Stand By Me. **

**I do own the DVD though. And Flick, Auntie M and Barb.**

The sky was finally getting dark as the last few customers left. We weren't closing just yet though. I knew for a fact that the Cobras were coming back. They couldn't resist Auntie M's Apple Pie. No one could. As I was wiping down a table, three boys walked in, all chatting loudly. And judging by the way Teddy Duchamp was holding his hands out in front of his chest; they were once again discussing Annette's tits. I couldn't help but smile as he led Vern Tessio and Chris Chambers over to a table.

"You boys want anything?" I asked walking over to them. Teddy raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I wouldn't mind a piece of you babe." He replied winking.

"Three chocolate sundaes?" I rolled my eyes ignoring Teddy.

"With extra sprinkles" Vern asked excitedly.

"If you want." I smiled

"Sincerely?" It wasn't often we were allowed to put extra sprinkles on top of our sundaes. But for a few our favorite customers we made an exception. Providing the Diner wasn't packed.

"Sincerely." I nodded. "Hey where's Gordie?"

"Haven't seen him all day." A bad feeling had been niggling away at me all day, but I hadn't really paid any attention to it. But at Chris's reply, it came back full force. And about a hundred times worse.

"Let me get your sundaes and I'll be back." I decided to ignore it and hope that everything would be ok.

"I only want one if you're covered in it." Teddy shouted to me. That boys mind got dirtier by the day.

Auntie M came out from the back room as I was adding the sprinkles. Placing her hand on my waist. "Come on baby. It's time to start getting ready."

"But it's only Seven Thirty." I looked at the clock, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, but looking nice takes time. I'll be out back." With that she disappeared again. Grabbing three spoons, I took the ice cream over to the boys and sat down for a moment to tell them what was happening. With what looked like half of his sundae down his face already, Vern spoke up.

"But you always look nice."

"Vern did I give you a spoon?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. It's right here." He held it up for me to see. "These things are too small though. Sincerely." I chuckled as he dug back in. Teddy pushed his towards me, offering me some. I took a spoonful using the spoon I had hidden in my pinny for such occasions as these.

"For once, Vern's right." He added as I swallowed the ice cream.

"Yeah, you always look pretty." Chris nodded.

"I would have said beautiful." Teddy mumbled, not taking his eyes from his ice cream.

"Flick come on honey. If you want my help it has to be now." I nodded, realising she was right.

"Will you guys stay? I need an outside opinion on what to wear."

"Isn't that what Auntie M is f-"Vern was cut off by Teddy placing his hand over his mouth.

"Sure we'll stay."

"Thanks guys." I smiled as I got up and headed to the back room. Teddy wiping his now ice cream covered hand on Vern's shirt.

* * *

The first dress was blue and strapless. (Auntie M had made me discard my bra as soon as I'd set foot in the room.) That ended just below my knees. It was also a little on the tight side where my chest was concerned. This did not go unnoticed by the boys. I couldn't tell if Vern was shocked by the fact that my cleavage was showing or if he just has brain freeze.

"Don't breathe in too much. It looks like you're going to pop out any second." Chris said as he spun me. Barb, who was wiping down tables, nodded vigorously.

The second was a purple number that I desperately hoped the boys would like. Purple was my favorite colour. It also matched my ribbon. As Vern spun me round, they noticed what I was hoping they wouldn't. The shoulder straps were a little big. Causing more of my chest to be revealed than was necessary. Thankfully not all of it. "Next." Teddy said dismissively.

The final dress, and my last hope, was red, with the strap round the neck. It cut off just above my knees. The bell tinkled as I was slipping into it.

"I'll be right back sugar. Don't forget to spray some perfume." Auntie M told me as she closed the door behind her. "Boys." I heard her shout in gleeful greeting as she reached the counter. It was the Cobras for sure. There was no mirror in here; I don't think she actually thought someone would wear them in here, so I had to trust the boys. It felt comfortable. It also didn't show off too much cleavage. There was however, one problem.

"Auntie M, can you zip me up?" I shouted through the door.

"Sure thing. Come on out Baby." She could not be serious. Go into the Diner with half my back showing? The Cobras would have a field day. But what choice did I have? So spraying myself with the perfume Auntie M had left for me, I took a deep breath and pushed through the doors.

As I turned my back towards Auntie M, I noticed that everything had gone quiet. You could have heard a pin drop. I turned back around as someone dropped their fork on the floor, to find that all the Cobras were staring at me. As were the other three boys.

"I think this is the one." Auntie M said over my shoulder.

"That's definitely the one." Teddy shouted. To my surprise, no one looked over at him, or told him to shut up.

"Wait right there." She rushed back to the dress room, to return moments later with a white cardigan and a red pair of heels. "Don't put the cardigan on just yet, wait till you get outside or you won't feel the benefits. And put these on. They're not too high, so you should be just fine." She told me as I slipped the shoes on. Taking my hand, she helped me walk around the counter towards the boys, where Teddy took my hand to spin me. The three of them had smiles on their faces.

"Just one thing though." Chris said scrutinizing me. "Something's missing."

"What's that?" I asked looking down. Should I have worn tights?

"I got it." Teddy reached up and untied the ribbon, allowing my hair to once again fall free. He took my hand and tied the ribbon round my wrist making sure it was secure without it cutting off my circulation. He spun me again. The room blurred once more before I came to a stop. "Perfect."

"Sincerely." Vern added.

"Denny isn't going to know what hit him." I giggled at Chris's comment as Teddy pulled me back into the booth next to him.

"And now we wait." I said looking up at the clock. It was only Quarter past Eight. Had it really taken that long to try on three dresses? "What time do you guys have to be home?"

"In Fifteen minutes." "Nine." "Whenever. My Dad doesn't care." They all answered together.

"I'm worried about Gordie." I asked, abruptly changing the subject. It wasn't like him to not be with his friends. Or for his friends to have not have heard from him.

"He's probably just helping Denny get ready." The mere mention of Denny gave me butterflies. "Don't worry about him." Chris added.

* * *

Half past Eight was finally here. But Denny was not. I wasn't too worried though. Denny was never always on time. Hell, who was? But the feeling was getting worse. Teddy took hold of my hand to stop me drumming my fingers on the table as I looked out the window. I smiled my appreciation at his as he continued talking to the guys.

"Boys." Auntie M made her way over. "I think it's time you headed home."

"But we want to see Denny's face when he sees how pretty she looks." Vern voiced.

"But I don't want your mother's worried about you." Playing the worried mother card never failed. The three of them all had respect for their mothers and didn't want that either. Grudgingly, they all got up, kissed me on the cheek or hugged my goodbye, wishing me Happy Birthday as they did so, and made their way to the door.

"Memorise his face and tell me all about it in the morning." Teddy said turning to wink at me, then ducking as Auntie M threw a balled up napkin at him. I laughed as they left, missing them already.

By Quarter to Nine, I fully felt the impact of the boys not being here. There was no one to distract me and the seconds were ticking by agonizingly slowly. In the reflection of the glass, I could see the Cobras clearly. They kept throwing glances my way. But I did not look back, or acknowledge the fact that they were there. Every time they laughed, I felt it was at me and the fact that I was apparently dateless.

My eyes were beginning to droop. Shutting them for a while, with my head in my arms, I suddenly remembered the present Denny had given me. I had not opened it. Instead of getting up to retrieve it, I made a deal with myself. If Denny Showed up at some point tonight, no matter how late it was, I would open it at his arrival. If he did not and I was left to the walk of shame, I would give it back at the first opportunity and end it with him. _Please show up. _I chanted over and over again in my mind

I heard the phone ring when the bad feeling was at its worst. At this point I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"Flick." Oh God, I thought as Auntie M called to me from the counter. Opening my eyes and raising my head slowly, I couldn't help but hope she was going to tell me she could see Denny, looking handsome and ready to go. But her face told me otherwise. She too was worried. "It's for you baby." Slipping off the heels, I made my way past the Cobras, behind the counter and up to Auntie M. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I attempted to find my voice.

"Who is it?" I asked, hope filling my voice.

"I don't know baby." In other words, it was not Denny. She squeezed my hand as I walked through the door towards the phone. I picked it up from its resting place and held it to my ear. I could once again feel Ace's eyes burn into me as the door slowly swung shut. But I did not turn to meet his stare.

"Hello." I whispered nervously with my back against the wall.

"Flick? It's Gordie."

"Hi Gordie." A smile, albeit a small, one broke out on my face. "What's up?"

"Denny isn't coming."

"What do you mean?" My voice sounded dead. Gordie's voice sounded dead, void of all emotion.

"There's been an accident. Denny isn't coming."

"Will he be ok?" I asked. The bad feeling had suddenly lifted. It had been waiting all day for this moment to do so.

"No. He's never coming." He paused. "Denny's dead." I had known Gordie a long time. Long enough to know that he would never play a cruel joke like this. It took me a moment to find my voice, but when I did, I could only muster a whisper.

"Thanks for calling." I let go of the phone, not bothering to replace it. The tears falling as I slid down the wall.

_Denny's dead._

I could feel my heart shattering as my body began to shake with sobs.

_Denny's dead._

A song started up on the jukebox as I lay down on the floor and curled myself up into a ball.

_Denny's dead._

* * *

The door squeaked open, but I did not look up. By this point my nose had started to bleed I was crying so hard. I heard a gasp as footsteps rushed over to me.

"EYEBALL!" Auntie M shouted as she gently placed a hand on my back.

Denny Lachance, the reason I looked forward to a new day, the reason I smiled, the reason I was finally happy in life, was dead.

And he was never coming back.

**A/N: LOVE YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is Chapter 3. It's not in Flicks POV and it is in third person. I hope this isn't confusing. **

**Mrs. Ace Merrill I wanted to thankyou for your reviews. They make me smile so much. Sincerely. Just so you know, the next chapter will have way more Ace in it. **

"Has she said anything yet?" Auntie M asked the boys.

Richard "Eyeball" Chambers had not needed to be called twice. He had heard the sheer panic in her voice and had dropped his Apple Pie filled fork immediately. What he saw had confused him. There on the floor, curled up in the fetal position was Fliss, her golden and copper hair covering her face and shoulders as they shook with uncontrolled sobs. He only paused for a moment to take in the scene before he went over to pick her up. He had been unsurprised to find that her nose was bleeding. He knew that particular story off by heart. Picking her up gently, he held her to his chest, bridal style, as Auntie M opened the door for him to take her back into the Diner. He took the booth that his younger brother and his faggot friends had sat in earlier as Ace and the other Cobras gathered round. No longer were their faces filled with shock at how pretty she looked. Instead, they too were covered with confusion. He sat down, Fliss still held to him. She curled up ever so slightly so that her legs were also held against his chest as she nuzzled her still bleeding face into his neck. The sobs were still causing her to shake, but she had calmed down when he had picked her up, even if it wasn't by much.

Eyeball took the napkins that Auntie M was holding out to him and gently held them up against where he supposed her nose to be. He had supposed right. In mere moments they had turned scarlet, just like her dress.

A quarter of an hour later and she had finally stopped crying, though her face was now red and blotchy, her eyes swollen, but her nose no longer bleeding. She had a tight hold of Eyeballs shirt but he didn't mind in the slightest, even though it was damp with a mixture of her tears and blood. He shook his head answering the question and continued to rub her lower back gently. He noticed that it had soothed her somewhat. The only one to have spoken in the time that had vanished was Auntie M. Asking the girl questions from across the table. Ace had sat down next to her never letting his eyes wander from Fliss. Not even when the other Cobras had finally taken the hint from Auntie M to go home. They had left quietly and without fuss, casting one look back at Fliss, and mumbling their goodbyes to Ace and Eyeball.

"Flick, baby, you have got to say something. What could have happened to make her so sad? I've never seen her this way before." She turned to look at Ace. An unspoken question burned in her eyes.

"No. She's never cried this bad before." He answered. The two continued to talk about her, almost as if she wasn't there. If Eyeball had been paying attention to them he would not have noticed Fliss look up at him through the hair that covered her face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered softly to her. For a moment, she considered not answering. But then she realised that if she didn't answer, she would not be left alone until she had. Although she didn't really want to go home, she didn't fancy sticking around the Diner the whole night. Still keeping her eyes locked on his, she opened her mouth to speak. Her lips moved but no words escaped. Auntie M, who had been watching this moment between the two, took Flick's hand, which had loosened slightly on Eyeballs shirt, in her own. She had heard, or rather thought she had read on the girls lips what was wrong. But she couldn't be right. That could not have happened.

Turning her head round to look her boss in the eye, she repeated the words that had been spoken to her not long ago. "Denny isn't coming." The three heard her, but only just.

"Well then that boy is a fool. What does he think he's doing standing you up like tha-" She quietened as soon as Flick started shaking her head.

"Denny is never coming."

"What do you mean baby?" Her grip on Flicks hand got stronger as she saw the tears re forming in the Blue eyes of her favourite waitress.

"There's been an accident. Denny is never coming." Auntie M's face paled as the tears fell down Flicks cheeks. Now she understood why she had been crying so badly. Flick's face disappeared into eyeballs neck once more. She had done her part. She had told them what had happened. Now could she go home?

"I don't want her being by herself tonight." Auntie M mumbled as she realised her cheeks were wet to. "Can one of you stay with her? Or take her back to yours?" Both boys nodded as Ace spoke.

"I'll drive her back to mine." With that he got up from the booth and walked to the door. Expecting Eyeball to follow.

"What about you Auntie M?" Eyeball asked her. Moving Fliss into a more comfortable position so he could easily carry her.

"Don't you boys worry about me. You take her home and look after her you hear? I don't want to see her back working tomorrow either." She answered. Eyeball nodded as he got up from the seat. Ace, for once in his life, held the door open for them. The night had cooled down and goose bumps appeared on Fliss's skin as soon as they set foot outside. Ace reached the car first, and again held the door for Eyeball to place her in the middle of the front seat. He shut the door behind him as he got comfortable and Ace sat down behind the wheel.

"Should we get anything from her house?" Eyeball questioned. She could not sleep in that dress. He wondered how she was comfortable just wearing it. He had never seen the girl in a dress in her life, other than her Diner uniform.

"No. I got clothes she can wear." Ace replied as he sped away from his parking spot. As Fliss snuggled more tightly into Eyeball, he wrapped his arms more securely around her, trying to keep her warm, and hopefully letting her know that she did not have to go through this alone.

** A/N LOVE YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Stand By Me. I do own Flick/Fliss though. **

**I would like to say a quick thankyou to Mrs Ace Merrill for her help on Ace's shirt. It's only a little thing but your help was very much appreciated. And also for her continued support even though we're only on Chapter 4. **

Ace watched from his perch on the edge of the bath as Eyeball gently washed all traces of blood from the girls face. She no longer cried, thankfully, but stared into space, ignoring the company of himself and his friend. What was on her mind, he desperately wanted to know, but he knew it could be a while before she even acknowledged them again. He knew that from experience.

"All done." Eyeball spoke breaking the silence that Ace felt could not have been any louder.

"We shouldn't leave her alone tonight. You heard Auntie M." he added as he washed the blood from his neck.

"She can sleep here." Ace replied as if that should have been obvious. And to him it should have been.

The three were currently in Aces house; he had felt it would be easier that taking her back to her's.

Firstly his parents weren't home. And although he knew her father was never coming back, he had heard many rumours about her Mother. He knew better than to believe them, but with her Mom, you could never tell.

Secondly, he did not want to leave her alone, but he no longer felt welcome in her home. Not since she had turned fourteen anyway.

So, not even bothering to argue (he knew it would do him no good) Eyeball once more scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the corridor to Ace's bedroom. Pushing the already ajar door open with his back, and placed her on the bed. He turned to his friend.

"She can't sleep in that dress." And he was right. It was not her dress and neither of them wanted to face the wrath of Auntie M if something bad happened to it. Delving into his closet, Ace reached up and grabbed the spare pillow along with the blanket.

"You can sleep on the couch." Eyeball took the offered items and turned a concerned face to the girl.

"Goodnight Fliss." He had not been expecting an answer, so he wasn't disappointed when he got none.

Closing the door behind Eyeball, Ace turned to his chest of drawers to find a shirt that she could wear. He knew for a fact that she didn't wear bottoms to bed, aside from her panties. He found a white shirt with multi coloured yellow crimson patches dotted here and there. That he had once dreamed her wearing, and stood in front of her. Standing her up, he turned her round so her back was to him. He slipped the Cardigan off her shoulders, throwing it on top of the drawers.

Next, he unzipped the dress and lifted the neck strap over her head, mindful not to hit her nose. The dress fell to the floor and careful to not take his eyes from her smooth back, he took the shirt from its place on his shoulder and eased her arms into it.

Sure enough the shirt covered her backside, ending at her thighs. Leaving just enough for the imagination. He turned her round to face him, looking straight in her eyes, ignoring the temptation to look down at her bare chest; he began to button her up, not needing to search for the buttons. As few as there were, it would do. He did not want to strip her of clothing once again and have to fight the urge of keeping her that way.

Pulling the covers back, he sat her down, pushing her shoulders slightly to make her lie down. He covered her legs before going to have a smoke.

* * *

Standing out in his yard he remembered the first time they had met. It had been on a night much like this. The cold breeze floating over his skin raised the hair on his arms slightly, the sky mostly clear of clouds, clear enough to see the stars at least. His eyes could not help but land on the hole in the fence that had never been covered. He had never had the heart to. A part of him had hoped that she would once more crawl through it despite the fact that was much too big to fit through it now.

His parents had been arguing again, and only being five at the time, Ace, no matter how many times he denied it, had been scared. Especially when the sound of smashing glass had reverberated through the house.

He had always found sanctuary in the garden. It wasn't much to look at; the grass was never green, a corner was full of junk and his father kept a beat up, run down old truck for reasons unbeknownst to Ace. Despite these facts, he had always loved it out here.

He had been sat in the driver's seat of the truck, imagining he was racing against the fastest cars in the world, and winning of course, when the back door of the house next door slammed shut. After a moment he could hear crying. Deciding to investigate he got up from behind the wheel and made his way over to the fence, grabbing a disused chair to stand on. With his head only just poking over the fence, his sight instantly landed on a little girl. The cause of his curiosity. She must have sensed his eyes on her, for the next moment she was staring right back at him.

"What are you looking at you wet end?" The girl could stand up for herself. Or to him at least. He liked that.

"Your nose." He answered noticing the steady flow of blood cascading down her face. "What happened?"

"Why should I tell you that?" She replied angrily.

He shrugged his shoulders as if he could care less. "Fine. If you don't want my help." He bobbed his head out of sight, knowing that she would call him back. And sure enough:

"If I tell you, you can't tell nobody." She had moved towards him and the fence that was barricading her from his sight. Popping his head back up, he nodded that he understood. Although he was unsure if she was asking or telling him. "My Daddy pushed me into the wall." She whispered, staring at the ground.

He didn't even think before opening his mouth. "My Mom's real good at stopping nose bleeds. Climb over."

"I can't."

"Can't you climb?" He asked skeptically. He had never met a kid who couldn't climb before. She shook her head shyly still looking at the ground. "Then we'll make a hole in the fence. You can crawl through." He replied before disappearing once more. He knew exactly where to go.

When his father had built the fence, he had done a pretty neat job. That was all ruined however, a week later when he had kicked a hole in it after a heated argument with his wife. He had done a bad job of covering that up. He had probably been drunk. Ace headed over to it to let her through.

After making it a little bigger so she wouldn't snag any of her clothes, he poked his head through and beckoned her over. She came willingly, wiping a blood covered hand over her shirt.

"What's your name?" He asked as she stood up, now on his side of the fence.

"Felicity." He took her hand and led her to his back door. Grateful that his parents had stopped shouting. "What's yours?"

"My real name is John. But everyone calls me Ace."

"Ok John," She replied. The hint of a smile playing on her lips.

**A/N: Don't you love it when you have the radio on, and half the soundtrack for Stand By Me is played? I do.**

**Let me know what you think guys.**

**Love Always.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Stand By Me. Only the DVD. **

**It is not a good idea to listen to the Lost Boys soundtrack while writing a Stand By Me fanfiction chapter. Not only do I muddle in random words from the songs into my sentences, but now I have ideas for Lost Boys fanfiction.**

**Anyway, I apologise for spelling/Punctuation mistakes. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Despite the fact that Ace's couch was a hell of a lot comfier than his tatty old mattress at home, Eyeball could not sleep. He was too worried about the girl whose blood now stained his t shirt.

He knew that he should have stopped caring by now, but he couldn't help it. Felicity Cooper had been a major part of his life, and whether he liked that fact or not, she always would be. There was nothing he could do about that.

The same went for the feeling of sadness every time he had seen her with Denny or Chris and his friends, and had seen the smile that graced her pretty face. He could not help the twinge of anger that always accompanied that sadness at the thought that it had once been himself and Ace who had made her smile so brightly.

But they had screwed that up. He had no one to blame but himself for that. Ace too, but he never spoke that thought out loud.

He wondered now, who she would turn to. When she had turned fourteen, and he and Ace had broken away from her, she had quickly made friends with Denny. Now that he thought about it, she had not been the one to approach Denny. Denny had approached her. He had heard a lot of rumours that Denny Lachance had had a crush on her, but he never thought them to be true until that day.

A small part of him hoped that she would turn to him. Not Chris or his faggot friends. Not Auntie M, who he knew she loved like a mother. Not even Ace.

He wanted to hold her while she cried, like he had at the Diner. He wanted to be the one to wipe the tears from her cheeks. But most of all he wanted to be the one who made her feel better. The one who was tucking her under the covers right now, the one to hold her as she fell asleep. But he knew that Ace would never let that happen. She meant far too much to him to let someone else near her while she was in this state.

But right now, he did not want to think about that. He did not want to think about the day she had turned fourteen. He wouldn't allow himself to even think of tomorrow morning when she would most likely be gone.

Instead he thought back to the time when they had all been ten years old.

* * *

They had been in school on their lunch break sharing some pez and drinking Cola, the concrete hot and uncomfortable on their legs, when Ace had suggested a game of Truth or Dare. Of course, he had known that Ace had an ulterior motive for this suggestion. Whenever the bottle would land on Fliss, he could see the longing in Aces eyes that she would say Dare, in the hope that he could get a kiss out of her. Of course she always picked the truth option.

After a few spins and truthful confessions, the bottle had landed on him. Without hesitating he had picked Dare. He always did.

"I dare you to kiss Elenore Chapps." Ace had said. He had known that Ace had been waiting for his moment to use that dare.

Ace had known that he had a crush on the girl. He had nodded to let him now that he wasn't a pussy, and would not back down. He would kiss Elenore Chapps. "I gotta go take a piss. Don't do it till I get back." And so the blonde had left them. He didn't run, Ace never ran, but he seemed to walk a little quicker than usual. As soon as the blonde was out of sight, Eyeball turned to the girl, a look of panic across his face.

"I ain't never kissed a girl before. What do I do?" He asked as a look of shock passed over the girls face.

"You serious?" She asked.

"Of course I'm serious. What do I do?" He never took his eyes from her face as she glanced around in the direction their third player had walked off in, before she roughly grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him towards her. Because of this sudden action, he did nothing as her lips landed on his. He was sure that his eyes had been as big as the moon, he was so shocked. But after a moment, he kissed her back, sliding his eyelids closed. It had felt natural, not to mention a little wet. But it had felt good.

It only lasted a second longer, but in that second, a flurry of emotions had overtaken him. He had felt pride that he was the one she had kissed instead of Ace. Confusion, he had enjoyed it a little too much for a ten year old. Not to mention shocked. One of his best friends had just kissed him. And that was his first kiss. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't have asked for a better one.

"That Richie," She was the only one to call him that, and he loved it, "Is how you kiss a girl." As she noticed Ace come into view again, she quickly added, "But don't tell Ace we just did that." His response was a quick wink to her. He would never tell Ace what had just happened, he wanted to keep his teeth after all.

She sent him a grateful smile as the blonde sat back down in their little circle.

"What you waiting for Eyeball? An invitation? Go kiss her." Ace wrapped his arm around the Fliss's shoulders and he could not help the pang of jealousy that went through him.

Keeping the kiss he had just received in his mind, he got up and headed towards Elenore. Gathering his courage as he did so.

* * *

It wasn't long before Eyeball was snoring lightly, a content smile playing across his lips.

**A/N: Love Always**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyy. I don't own Stand By Me. Only Fliss/Flick. (Auntie M and Barb but they aren't here right now) **

**I apologise for spelling/punctuation and also for this being a short chapter. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Also I was really nervous about publishing this chapter so please be gentle?**

* * *

Making his way back to his room, Eyeball's snores the only noise disrupting the tranquil silence, Ace took a moment to play tonight's events through his mind. Fliss in her dress the main memory that kept recurring to him. How hot she had looked, and how he had wished she had been dressed up like that for him.

The disappointment that had been clearly etched on her face. No matter how much she tried to hide it, when her date had failed to arrive on time.

Her tears when she had discovered that he never would be coming.

When he arrived back, the only difference was she was now sitting up slightly, her head in her hands as she once again shook with sobs. He could not help himself. He strode over to the bed and held her tightly against him, glad when she did not push him away.

Only after a while, did she lean back onto the pillow, escaping from his arms, looking at anything but him. Currently her gaze was trained on the ceiling, studying it as though she had been bidden to memorise every crack and cobweb. The tears still slid down her cheeks.

Ace was suddenly reminded of another memory, one that had happened when the two of them were eight.

* * *

Fliss had come over for dinner. His mother had taken a shine to the girl, and it was now practically a tradition for this to happen almost every night.

This particular night, she had a swollen lip where her Father had back handed her, his ring catching the corner of her mouth, causing it to swell and redden.

Earlier that day, Ace had caught his finger in a closing door. He did not cry, that was just not Ace, but the pain had been enough for him so show his Mother. Something he tried to avoid when he was injured as she always made such a fuss.

After one look at said finger, she kissed it better. It was the first time she had ever done that. Instantly, the pain had been forgotten at the shock of what she has just done. She had taken one look at his befuddled face, and laughed. Telling him she was kissing it better, it works every time.

Ace had taken one look at her lip and without thinking had kissed it. The look on her face must have been identical to the one he himself had made earlier that day as he laughed to himself. Repeating to her his Mothers explanation for what he was doing. He knew it had worked, but she never let on.

* * *

Taking in every inch of her face now, he asked. "Where does it hurt?" When she moved her hand to her chest, indicating where her heart was steadily beating, Ace knew that she had no recollection of the memory he had just thought of.

Somewhat disheartened, he slowly moved closer to her, trying not to make any sudden movements. He moved her hand back to her side and undid the necessary buttons. The skin between her tits revealed. He lowered his head towards it, his heartbeat quickening.

Delicately, possibly the most delicate he had ever kissed a girl in that area; he placed his lips to it.

He could feel her heartbeat beneath her soft skin, noticing the way it sped up ever so slightly. If he could have, he would have stayed there for much longer.

As it was, he didn't think she would appreciate it at this particular moment in time. But then and there he made a promise to himself. He would repeat this moment at another time, when she was pining for him and not a dead boy. And he would make sure that would happen.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was void of all emotion, though it cracked a little from crying and a lack of use.

"Kissing it better, works every time." He answered, redoing the buttons up for the second time that night. Moving his hands so that they were on either side of her waist, she finally looked him in the eye for the first time since that afternoon.

"Well don't." With that, she turned onto her side, pulling the cover up to her chin, ignoring his presence once more.

**A/N: Love Always**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is** **Chapter 7. **

**I wanted to say a quick thankyou to Mrs. Ace Merrill for her continued support, company inbetween writing, and her idea for this chapter and the next. ****They all mean a lot to me.**

**I hope that she doesn't mind that I'm spiltting it into two chapters.**

**And also that she won't hate me for the way I finished this chapter.**

* * *

Thick fog surrounded me, so thick I could hardly see my hand when I held it inches away from my face. The sound of whispers was the only noise to be heard.

I tried not to panic as instead of feeling Aces' shirt on me, I was once more wearing the dress Auntie M had lended to me.

Suddenly the whispers stopped almost as quickly as they had started and a lone voice, a voice that I would recognise anywhere, spoke. But from which direction it came, I couldn't tell.

"Flick." Slowly, the fog began to lift and my surroundings came into focus. The first thing I noticed was the jukebox, its lights flashing brightly, waiting patiently for its next customer. I slowly spun around, taking in the rest of the room. The booths that earlier had been crammed full with people were blissfully empty and the counter was spotless.

"Flick." The voice was getting closer and the fog was finally gone. Thankfully not only was the Diner sparkling clean, but so was my dress. For the moment, it was free of blood stains, stains that I would probably never be able to get out.

"Flick." I turned back to the jukebox. And there he was. My Denny. Leaning against it like he'd been awaiting my arrival all this time. The smile that took over his face became contagious as it took over my face too. I ran to him without hesitation, his arms already open in greeting. He held me close as I cried into his shirt; running his fingers through my hair as his other hand was on the small of my back in comfort.

After what could have been seconds, minutes or maybe even hours, he held me at arm's length, never taking his eyes from mine.

"You looked beautiful tonight." For once in my life, I believed him.

He pressed a few buttons on the jukebox without even having to look, and the opening notes of 'Rockin' Robin' started up. Together we danced. Laughing when we almost fell, or when we bumped into the furniture.

But all too soon, the song finished and the Diner was silent once more.

What was always perfect about being with Denny, was that we didn't always have to talk. We were content enough with each other's company. Now was one of those times.

I knew I should have talked to him about everything that had happened, but I feared that if I started talking, I would never stop. And although I would have never been happier to stay and talk with him forever, I felt he had something important to say. If I woke up before he had a chance to say it, I would probably never get to hear it.

Still holding me in his arms he began,

"You're going to be ok." As I opened my mouth to protest otherwise, he quickly placed his finger over my lips to hush me.

"I promise." I nodded. "Auntie M has the present I gave you earlier."

_Shit. _The moment I had picked up the phone to talk to Gordie, the present had completely slipped my mind. He smiled letting me know that it was ok.

"You don't have to open it today, or tomorrow, next week, or even next year. You open it when you're ready."

I briefly wondered to myself if I would ever be ready.

"And keep an eye on my brother Flick. I know he has Chris and his friends, but sometimes you need more than just kids your age to encourage you in life."

I knew his Dad had only really been interested in Denny and his football. Pretty much to the point where Gordie was invisible to his father. And I knew how that felt.

"One more thing."

"Can't you stay?" I asked desperately. He shook his head sadly before he answered. He tilted my chin back up with his finger to make me look at him.

"I'll come visit." He promised. I was already looking forward to it. "I love you Flick. I always have, and I always will."

"But you're dead." He wiped some tears away as they began to fall.

"Not in here." He answered simply; placing his finger on the spot Ace had 'Kissed Better'. "I love you."

"I love you too." That was all the invitation he needed to kiss me full on the lips. It didn't feel like goodbye, because even though this was all probably in my imagination, I knew it wasn't goodbye. But I was still sad when the cold air hit my lips as he moved back.

As the fog fell again, he didn't let go of my hand. We silently watched each other as the fog became denser, until he disappeared completely.

* * *

The pillow was soaked and so were my cheeks. The hand that Denny had been holding in my dream was strangely warm as I got out from under the covers, as if someone really had been holding it.

I made my way over to the windowsill and sat down. I had spent many of my childhood nights sat here, just watching the sky. The coldness of the window felt good pressed against my flushed cheeks.

"I thought you were asleep." I didn't need to turn round to look at him. His reflection was in the window as he stood in the door frame.

"Bad dream." I answered, lowering my gaze to my knees, as the owner of the shirt I was currently wearing moved closer until his legs were mere inches from me.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked. I had been about to shake my head no, when more tears fell. I thought by now, I would have cried myself dry, but apparently not.

Without another word, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. I thought he would tuck me under the covers again, but instead he sat down with me on his lap and cradled me against his chest. He gently rocked me back and forth, letting me drench the shirt he was wearing without complaint.

It was then I wondered just how many people had seen Ace this caring. To the outside world, he was a bully, a nasty one at that. He was someone who you definitely did not want to be on the wrong side of.

And I'd seen him with girls. Some of them he had at least acted like he cared for, before ditching them after he had had enough. Some of them he would just use to get his kicks. He had broken a lot of hearts. Back when I turned fourteen, mine had been one of them.

When my tears had stopped again, I lifted my head to look at him. I hadn't realised how close his face was until now. I stared right into those blue eyes that used to make me feel like he could read my mind. And he stared right back.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked faintly. His eyes travelled down to my lips as I spoke. But they did not travel back up to meet my questioning gaze.

Instead of answering he inched his face closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my skin. I knew what was coming. And I did not want this.

_Oh dear._

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think?**

**Love Always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I forgot to Thank Mrs. Ace Merrill for the recommend she did for this story in her 'Confessions of a teenage nothing' Story.**

**Thankyou. Also for the idea for some of this chapter to. I hope you don't mind the little detail I changed**

**If your here becasue you read that recommend, thankyou for taking the time to read this.**

**It means a lot.**

**As always I don't own Stand By Me. Just Flick/Fliss**

**and also I apologise for any spelling/punctuation mistakes I have probably made.**

**Onward...**

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have. But I couldn't help it. I was so exhausted.

I melted into him. For only a second as his lips gently brushed against mine. Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed.

It only took that second for his smirk to appear. And that second for the pressure of his lips to increase.

That smirk meant he thought he had won. But he always did have a tendency to underestimate me,

With lightening speed, I bought my hand to his cheek causing a satisfying slapping sound. Right now that was music to my ears. It wouldn't bruise, that hadn't been my aim, but he had pulled away from me, and it would leave a beautiful hand print on his face. If only it was for a few hours.

"What do you think you're doing?" My tears had dried. My sadness had been replaced with anger. I had got up from his lap, surprised that he hadn't just dumped me on the floor in a heap, and was now standing in front of him. "Don't even think about saying 'Kissing it better'."

He shrugged his shoulders as if he could care less. "Kissing you."

"And what gives you that right? You thought it would be ok? That I'd just kiss you back?" I had to put my hand over my mouth to shut myself up. If I hadn't I would have kept going.

"You're single aren't you?"

"My boyfriend died yesterday." I was now shouting, and my throat hurt with every word, but I didn't care.

"Single." He affirmed with a slight nod of his head. Words failed me.

Instead I screamed my rage at him and stormed towards his door. But I was not quick enough. He grabbed my wrist before I could turn the handle, and spun me back to face him, pulling me towards his body. Sadly, I was only tall enough to reach his chest.

Instead of seeing the face that I had grown up with, I was met with his chest, and a still slightly damp shirt.

He grabbed my shoulders tightly, an escape impossible, and held me at arm's length. He stared straight into my eyes as he spoke his next words. Not once did his gaze flicker. But his face became a little softer.

"I may not be your precious Denny, or a football star, and I'm certainly not a fuckin' straight A student. But I will always be here for you, whether you like that fact or not, that's the truth. " The look in his eyes told me that he didn't mean that in a nasty way. Just that we had been through too much together for him to simply vanish from my life like I once wished he would.

I had a feeling that tonight would not be the last time that Ace would comfort me about the events of the past twenty four hours. But that didn't mean that I wanted to be in his presence now.

He brushed a few stray hairs out of my face and tucked them behind my ear. He looked like he was having an internal struggle about something.

I wondered how fast I could run from the room, then the house. Maybe head to Teddy's. But I knew if I even tried, his grip on me would probably leave bruises, no matter how much he didn't want to hurt me.

"I should have told you when we were fourteen." He said now, leaning down so his mouth was next to my ear. I could feel his breath on the side of my face. It warmed me up ever so slightly. The kiss he placed on my cheek as he moved back to look at my face once more, sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

Ace hadn't been able to help himself. He had done something inappropriate and paid the price. His cheek still stung a little from her slap, but the redness would die down eventually.

He had acted like he hadn't cared when she interrogated him. And really he had cared. But he was Ace. He had to pretend he didn't care. Even if he had a gun pointed in his face, he would act fearless. He had an image to uphold. Even if the girl in front of him was his childhood best friend, he still made the effort to maintain his reputation.

But when she had made to leave, a little part of him had panicked. He believed that when she left this house in the morning, she would never return. He had instinctively grabbed her wrist to hold her in place and was a little shocked when she hadn't tried to run. But he could see it in her eyes that a part of her was thinking about it.

He told her the first thing that came to his mind. And it was the truth. He knew it, she knew, if Eyeball had been listening, he knew it too.

As he studied her face in the dark, he told himself to tell her.

To tell her the thing he should have told her when they were teenagers.

After whispering in her ear, and kissing her cheek softly, noticing the shiver it caused, he began.

"I..." He stopped however when blood began to run from her nose again.

"...Think you need a tissue." He finished instead, taking her hand and leading her back to the bathroom.

Ever since that night she had first crawled through the hole in the fence, her nose had never really been the same. Looks wise, it was fine. But whenever she was too hot, stressing or upset, it would bleed again, leaving her pale and a little weak.

* * *

Half an hour later, my nose had finally stopped. Ace had led me back to his room, but I hadn't climbed into his bed as he had done.

He had thought I would crawl in when I was ready, but instead I had sat on the windowsill again and waited for him to fall asleep.

When I knew that he was busy in Dreamland, I took my opportunity and snuck out of his room.

I had been about to leave the house altogether when I spotted Eyeball on the couch. He had always looked so innocent when he was asleep, and the temptation to tuck him in, as I used to tuck Chris into bed when we were younger, was too much. I silently walked over and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

I was grateful for Eyeball. He had always been the one to keep me sane when Ace had been a handful.

And he had been the one to hold me when I needed someone the most tonight.

I hadn't bargained on him being only half asleep though.

So when he opened his eyes, I stood up straight and made to leave when he whispered my name.

"Don't go." He told me. The pleading in his tone made me freeze. As kids, he had never asked much from me, just friendship and a place to stay every once in a while when his Dad became too much to bear.

I turned back round to face him to find that he was holding the blanket up, silently asking me to join him.

"I won't tell Ace." He promised. I couldn't help the tiny tug I felt on the corners of my mouth as I made my way back over to him.

I lay down next to him. He draped me in half of the blanket and left his arm round my waist. I didn't mind. I knew his intentions were purely friendly. I used to look forward to nights like these when we were kids, when it would just be me and Eyeball. I had loved Ace's company too, but moments like these were cherished. It was hardly ever just me and Eyeball.

I hadn't realised how cold I was until I was wrapped up snugly next to him. Making myself comfortable, Eyeball already asleep again, a sudden realisation hit me.

My eyes flew open to stare at the blank and cobwebbed ceiling.

If I hadn't wanted Ace to kiss me, then why had I felt something when his lips had been pressed against mine?

**A/N: Pleaseeee let me know what you think?**

**Also if you have any chapter ideas that you would like me to attempt PM me and let me know**

**It can be Ace/Flick, Eyeball/Flick, Flick/Teddy/Chris/Gordie/Vern It doens't even have to have Flick in it.**

**Love Always...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helllllo agian!**

**Firstly I would like to apologise for not updating last week.**

**I was in a really foul mood. Possibly one of the worst.**

**Also have I spelt Quidicello's right? Sorry for any speliing/Punctuation mistakes I have probably made.**

**Don't forget if you have any ideas for chapters you would like me to attempt then PM me, let me know.**

* * *

It was finally morning. The sun had risen, the birds were singing, it was going to be a beautiful day in Castle Rock.

But I didn't feel any better.

I wanted to go back to bed, or couch, seeing as that's where I finally fell into a dreamless slumber. But Eyeball had started snoring, and once he started, it was difficult to make him stop.

Instead, I was now stood in the Merrill kitchen, watching the breakfast I was making the two boys as way of thank you, cook slowly.

It wasn't until I felt an arm around my shoulder, that I realised I could no longer hear the loud snores that had bothered me so much.

"You know you're burnin' that?" Eyeballs voice spoke from next to me. When I looked at him, the question of '_What the hell are you talking about_?' spread across my face, he motioned his head towards the bacon that was in the frying pan.

"Shit." I muttered, turning the gas off.

"You always did know how to burn stuff." He chuckled to himself. "What are you doing up?" He became serious now, pulling me a little closer to his side.

Usually, I would have come up with some sarcastic remark, but I didn't feel my usual self. "Making Breakfast."

"Why?"

"It's my way of saying thank you."

"What the fuck for?" Was he really asking that question? He didn't sound angry though, he really did sound curious.

"Well, for looking after me, for bringing me hom- here, for cleaning me up, for everything."

He didn't say anything. Just nodded his head a little, squeezed my shoulder, and sat down at the table.

"You still like Pancakes?" I turned back round to check that I had actually made the Pancake mixture instead of just imagining it.

"You still make Pancakes?" He asked now putting his feet up on the chair next to him. When I nodded, his face broke out into a smile. "Only if they have chocolate chips in 'em?"

"Or blueberries." A new voice sounded from the doorway. As usual, Ace was leaning against something, in this case the doorframe, and had what looked like a cocktail stick in his mouth. He was watching me move round the kitchen now as I searched for the other ingredients they wanted me to add.

I wondered how long he had been there. Usually I could feel his gaze on me. And as I jumped up onto one of the counters to get a better look into the cupboards, the shirt rising a little with my arm, I could certainly feel it on me now.

"No. You don't have either of those." Eyeball lost the smile.

"Eyeball, why don't you go down to Quidicello's?" Ace spoke up. It wasn't really a question. It was of course a demand. And he hadn't even bothered to take his eyes off me to say it.

I shared a worried glance with Eyeball. His face told me that he wanted to stay, but he knew he would be in big trouble if he didn't scram.

Again, without bothering to check Eyeball was paying him any attention, Ace flicked his head towards the front door. His way off saying 'Get the fuck out, _Now_.' And Eyeball instantly knew what it meant.

"Eyeball, there should be some in my house." I didn't want him spending money on things that would only go to waste after I had left.

He relaxed a little. He had understood the double meaning in my words. '_I'll be fine_.'

"Could you bring me some clothes too?" He nodded before leaving the room. Not ten seconds later he re entered. "The key is where it's always been." I said before he could ask. He left the room once more, and the front door slammed. It was just me and Ace.

* * *

He moved over to the other side of the kitchen now and patted the spot next to him as he leaned against the counter top.

I didn't want to move. But I could tell that if I didn't he would get angry.

I had never been afraid of angry Ace. It was just something that I tried to avoid at all times.

So instead of holding my ground, I moved.

I leant against the counter, making sure there was a gap between us. I had expected him to talk. But he said nothing. We just stood in silence.

"You know, Eyeball is gonna be back soon. Say whatever it is you didn't want to say in front of him before it's too late."

Thirty seconds must have passed before he finally opened his mouth. "You still wear your ribbon."

I opened my mouth to reply, closing it after nothing came to mind. If I was honest, I really didn't know what I had expected him to say. But '_You still wear your ribbon," _Was definitely not on my list.

"What?" I asked. To my ears I sounded stupid.

He picked up my wrist that still had the ribbon wrapped round it. The bow Teddy had made was still somehow neat and perfect. "You still wear your ribbon."

"Of course I do. It's the only thing I can find to tie my hair up with." My answer was not a lie. Whenever I had gone out and bought proper bands for my hair, within a couple of hours of my purchase, they had vanished like they had never existed.

I had always just put it down to my Mother. She sometimes crept into my room and 'Borrowed' whatever took her fancy. Thankfully it wasn't anything I cherished, so I had always just let it slide. But the amount of hair bands she was taking was getting a little ridiculous. So in the end I had just stopped buying them and stuck to my trusted purple ribbon.

"You remember the day I gave that to you?" Ace asked now, bringing me out of my thoughts of my Mother.

I nodded. We had been ten years old. It has been his Mother's birthday. I had been lying on the floor on my front with Ace sat next to me on my right. I had been colouring, Ace had just watched.

By that age, my hair was long overdue for a haircut and reached just below my waist. My fringe was long enough to stay tucked behind me ear, but the rest of my hair was stubborn, and liked to get in my way. It didn't matter what I was doing, my hair was always a part of my view.

I was getting angry with it now and was on the verge of just pulling it all out when Ace had got up and left the room.

My curiosity had taken my mind of my locks for the time it took for him to come back.

When he finally did, he held in his hand the purple ribbon that had been wrapped around the box of chocolates he had got his Mom for her birthday.

Without saying a word, he had sat on my butt, and gently pulled my hair into a ponytail. He tied it into a neat bow, and made sure my fringe was tucked behind my ear before getting off.

He had sat down in front of me, and lay down on his stomach, our foreheads almost touching. He began to join in my colouring; he must have been really bored.

"Better?" He had asked without looking up.

"Much." I had replied. He only nodded letting me know that he hadn't ignored me. We had gone on colouring until Mrs. Merrill had bought us a slice of cake each. After stuffing our faces with it, we had gone out to find Eyeball, and the ribbon had stayed with me since.

* * *

I looked at it now, my wrist still in Ace's warm hand. It was a little frayed, and had a few stains on it, but apart from that it was like brand new.

I crossed my arms across my chest when his grip loosened. I didn't move away, but I didn't move any closer either. We just stood. Leaning against the counter, and waited for Eyeball. A peaceful silence settled over us. A silence it seemed, neither of us wanted to break.

It was probably the most peaceful I had been around Ace since my fourteenth.

Eventually, Eyeball came back. He had a pile of clothes in his arms, and on top, was the Chocolate chips and Blueberries. I headed over to him taking the food from him as he placed my clothes on the table.

"Pancake special coming up." I said as I began. The bacon that I had burned moments ago was now in the bin. I could practically feel the smile radiating from Eyeball.

I could certainly feel Ace watching me again.

* * *

**A/N: A MASSIVE thankyou to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Love Always.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY YOU GUUUUYS! We have reached chapter 10! I'm actually a little shocked.**

**Thankyou to everyone who had reviewed/favourited/followed this story.**

**And a BIGGGG thankyou to kmcgeezy for your company inbetween chapters, your enthusiasm for this story, and your ideas. All three of those make me want to keep writing.**

**If your a fan of The Lost Boys, I recommend reading her story: "Lost in the shadows." It's only two chapters long so far, but in my opinion it promises to be a great one.**

**Anyway I wasn't to sure about this chapter, but remember Michael. He will become important.**

**I don't own, bla bla bla...**

**Apologies for spelling/punctuation mistakes I have probably made.**

* * *

**May**

It had been two weeks since my birthday and Denny's accident. The funeral had been hard, despite the fact that I had kept my distance.

A part of me had wanted to be standing next to Gordie as Denny had been lowered into the ground. But the other part of me, and I'm ashamed to say the part that won, could not stand to watch.

A funeral meant a final goodbye. Or at least to me they did. And I knew it wasn't goodbye, Denny himself had told me. Or at least the Denny from my dreams had told me. He still had that particular promise to keep.

I had been back at the Diner for just over a week. Much to the annoyance of Auntie M. She believed that I should be at home, mourning my loss.

But she didn't understand that being at home, having nothing to do all day, made the pain worse. Being at the Diner, and having something to occupy my mind with, made the time go faster.

Of course, every customer knew what had happened, I was pretty sure the whole of Castle Rock knew by now. And they were more than understanding about why my smile wasn't as bright as it had once been. For that I was grateful.

After my morning at Ace's house, I had gone to Teddy's.

When he was younger, Teddy had always come running to me if something bad had happened. He still did sometimes.

Now it was my turn to go running to him.

When he had first seen me, he had an excited but sly smile on his face, curious as to what had happened after he had departed. But when I told him, he had done just what I had gone to him for.

I hadn't cried though. I had never felt comfortable crying in front of Teddy or the guys. They were only twelve after all. They were still just kids.

* * *

I was currently sat behind the counter, the Cobra's on the other side eating Apple Pie and chocolate sundaes.

Since my night with Ace and Eyeball, it seemed they had made it their duty to make sure I was never alone. It had become a sort of schedule. I would either see them at work, or one of them would come knocking on my door at odd hours during the evening. Eyeball had even slept over a couple of times when my Mom hadn't been home.

Because of this, I had become a little closer with the two of them. Not to the point of being friends, but to the point where their company was bearable.

I had gotten to know the rest of the Cobra's to. They were pretty friendly to me, but only because Ace had probably told them to be.

The Diner was half full, but everyone had been given their order. Barb had been quick to reach a table if anyone looked in need of a refill, or needed their plates taken away.

The bell tinkled as two boys walked in. I recognised them straight away. They had been on Denny's football team.

I quickly grabbed my pad, shooting a look at Barb telling her it was my table, and walked over to them.

"What'll it be boys?" I asked. They didn't need to look at the menu they had been here so many times.

"Just a couple of Pepsi's please Flick. It's too hot out today." replied Andrew. I had no idea what position he played in the team, but I knew he was good. And he was right. It really was too hot. Summer was on its way. The season I both loved and loathed. "Mind if I use the bathroom?" He asked before I could turn away.

"You don't have to ask." I smiled a little back at him. Apart from the Lachance boys, or boy, he was the most polite person I knew.

I quickly got their order and carried the cool drinks over to the table.

"How you holding up?" Michael asked me now. Genuine concern etched on his face.

"The Diner keeps me busy. That's how I like it." I shrugged, turning to walk away. I had never really got on with him and there were times when he creeped me out. But he grabbed my wrist.

"If you ever need anything..." His green eyes now looked me up and down slowly, coming to a complete stop on my chest. "Anything at all..." He finally looked at me in the eyes, his voice lowered to a whisper, "Then you only have to ask."

His face no longer held concern. Instead it was covered in a look I didn't recognise.

I quickly snatched my wrist back and made my way over to the counter. If this had happened before the events of two weeks ago, I would have had no hesitation in giving him a decent right hook.

But instead I felt shaken. Something I wasn't used to at all. It was a feeling I didn't want to get used to either.

I sat back on my stool, in front of Ace. One look at his face, and I knew he had heard the whole thing.

I placed a hand on his arm when he got up from his seat.

"It's not worth it." I murmured so only he would hear.

It took him a moment, but he sat back down, finishing his slice of Apple Pie.

I tried to keep my focus on the boys in front of me, listening to their conversations in the hope that it would take my mind off the jerk that had shaken me.

"...He still hasn't found his jar of pennies..."

"...I hear you like that Palermo chick..."

But of course my gaze flicked back to him. He was talking to Andrew now, but every now and then, he would send a glance my way. He smirked whenever he caught me watching.

I had been about to get up and go home, telling Auntie M I had a headache, when the door tinkled again.

I smiled a little again and set to work on three chocolate sundaes, adding extra sprinkles for good measure.

As I sat down next to Teddy, receiving warm smiles of thanks for the Sundaes, I asked where Gordie was.

"He said he'll be out soon. " Chris answered as I pulled a napkin out of my pinny and pushed it towards Vern who already had his face covered in chocolate.

Gordie had become quiet. Or at least quieter than usual, maybe a little distant at times, but he was still Gordie, sweet and caring.

I hadn't talked to him about it. I had wanted to many times. But I had a feeling that he would open up when he was ready. If it wasn't with me then it would be with Chris. Of that I was sure.

As the boys continued to eat, I leaned into the table, and lowered my voice so only they would hear.

"Don't look now, but is the dirty blonde over by the jukebox looking over here?" Vern's head quickly shot up to look over.

"She said don't look now." Teddy growled to the boy before making it look like he was going to punch him. "Hah. Two for flinching," He gave Vern the promised 'Two' before glancing over at Michael. "Yeah, He's lookin'. Why?" He offered me some ice cream.

For two weeks, my sundaes hadn't tasted as good. But no one had complained.

I sighed a little before answering. "No reason." I had a spoonful of sundae, then another. Our table was quiet; the only sound was spoon clattering against glass.

Someone had put Elvis on. His voice filled the Diner, telling us we were nothing but Hound dogs.

Andrew got up to pay for the drinks, but Michael was now outright staring. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N: In a completely unrelated topic, is anyone here a fan of Paramore? I'm in love with 'Still Into You.'**

**Anyway, let me know what you think?**

**Reviews make my day**

**:D**

**Love Always...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Firstly I want to apologise for the lack of updates.**

**Secondly I want to apologise if my spelling/punctuation is worse. We have a new computer. It is windows 8, doesn't have Microsoft Word, I don't know the equivalent to Word on this computer, and my Dad won't buy it for this machine either. Please forgive me if it is dreadful.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourite/followed this story. I love each and every one of you.**

**Don't own. Apart from Flick, Auntie M and Barb.**

**(This chapter is third person POV)**

* * *

Auntie M watched as her most trusted waitress continued to mop the floor. She had been mopping the same spot for more than ten minutes, if she carried on, there would be no floor left.

Her face was absent of emotion, she was clearly thinking of Denny again.

It didn't matter what she was doing; serving customers, wiping the tables, or sitting with the boys (it varied from which particular boys depending on the time) it seemed that Denny always managed to creep into her mind.

That was natural. Auntie M herself knew that. She also knew, it was unavoidable.

"Hey Barb." She waited for the other waitress to look over at her." You can go now." She made a point of looking over at Flick as she said it, making her point clear.

Thankfully, she didn't have to elaborate as Barb understood straight away.

Without so much as a questioning glance at the two, she grabbed her purse from behind the counter, and left. They were now the only two left in the Diner.

It had been another busy day at the Blue Point Diner. Something Auntie M was always grateful for. But today, she hadn't been. Today, she had wanted to sit down with the girl she had come to think of as a daughter and talk to her. It was no good for the girl to sit and ponder alone.

There would always be times when alone was good, but after what had happened to Denny, this was not one of those times.

"Flick." She spoke up now, gaining the girls attention. She walked out from her post behind the counter and gently took the girls hand and guided her to a table. "Sit." She commanded.

Flick obeyed without hesitation, still clinging onto the mop.

"Now baby." She started as she sat opposite the girl. "I'm worried about you."

"Me? I'm fine Auntie M." She waved her hand in front of her as if it was nothing. But Auntie M knew it was nothing. Every time the bell tinkled, she noticed Flick's gaze turn to the door, and watched as her shoulders sagged every time she saw it was someone other than Denny.

"No baby. You are not." Flick stopped moving and looked down at the table between the two of them as if she was ashamed. She got straight to the point. "Are you missing Denny?" When the girl didn't respond, the older woman gently released the mop from the girls clutches and let it fall to the floor as she held that hand with both of her own. "Are you missing Denny?"

Flick nodded. It was only the slightest of movements, but Auntie M caught it.

"Have you cried since that night?" It was a strange question considering the fact that she had what felt like a million other things to say to the girl. But this was important.

Again, the slightest movement informed the older woman that, no, she had not cried since that night.

"Honey, it's ok to cry."

"No it's not." Flick responded sounding as if she was about to break down.

"Of course it is. If you don't cry, how are you supposed to let it all out baby?" Flick shrugged. "Crying doesn't mean you're weak honey. It means you've been strong for too long." She said softly. Flick's shoulders were beginning to shake with sobs.

Auntie M did not like to see any of her girls upset. But there were times when a girl needed to have a good cry. She knew from experience if you didn't let it out, it could lead to anger. And anger was never a good thing.

As tears began to stream down Flick's face, she got up and sat down next to her, pulling her close and holding her there.

"Crying makes you feel better. Even if it doesn't solve the problem. Even if it makes you feel like a fool, crying helps." She began to stroke the girls hair. "Let it out baby."

And let it out, she did.

* * *

After a while, the sobs had stopped. But Flick still held on. The only sounds was the clock ticking away the seconds until a new day began and Flick as she sniffled every now and again.

"Feel better baby?" She asked brushing a few stray strands of hair away from Flicks face.

But Flick had something else she wanted- no- needed to say. She had wanted to say it for a while now. But she had never had the nerve to spit it out.

"I'm just so tired of feeling alone." She muttered into Auntie M's shoulder.

The older woman gently pushed the girl away from her to hold her at arms length. She wiped away a few tears as she studied the girls face.

"You may not believe this, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. But you are not alone. One day, I will tell you everything. But today is not that day. But always remember that. You are not alone." She repeated hoping that if Flick learnt anything from her, it was that fact. "What time is Ace picking you up?"

This had been the routine ever since Denny had died; Flick would come to work, spend some time with the younger boys she adored, work some more then when it was time to go home, Ace and/or Eyeball would always arrive. Auntie M was pretty sure that on the days Flick had off, those two Cobras were making sure that she had company, that she wasn't just wasting away curled up in bed all the time.

Eyeball had informed Auntie M the other week that Ace had walked in to find her still in bed at two in the afternoon. She hadn't even been asleep. She had just been staring at the ceiling, the covers pulled right up to her chin despite the May heat.

Apparently, Ace had done the only thing he could think of to get her out from under the covers; He had stripped himself of everything but his underwear and jumped under the covers with her. His plan had worked. Not one minute later was she up and about, taking a shower.

The question of wether Ace had wanted her to stay under there with him had of course run through Auntie M's mind more than once. She knew better than anyone how Ace felt about Flick. Though wether he would admit it or not was another conversation entirely. One she should probably have with that boy before it was too late.

"Soon." Flick replied, bringing Auntie M from her thoughts.

"Go wipe your face with some cold water baby." She finally released her hold on the young waitress so she could leave.

As Flick made her way to the bathroom, Auntie M picked the mop up from its resting place on the ground and mopped the rest of the floor.

* * *

As the bell tinkled once more, and Fliss made her way back into the Diner, Eyeball watched. He had been sent to collect her and take her to the car. Although why Ace couldn't be bothered to walk the few metres from the car to here, annoyed him, he didn't mind. He enjoyed the Ace free times when it was just him and his childhood friend.

To him she was like a sister. She always would be. Even when they were no longer talking, he had always been watching her back, making sure that no one had hurt her.

But now that she was hurting, and probably would be for a long time, he was glad that she had allowed himself and Ace back into her life.

"Ace is in the car." He told Auntie M guessing what she was about to ask from her questioning look. "You ready?" He turned to Fliss. He could tell she had been crying. But a part of him was thankful. He hadn't seen her like this since, well ever. And he wouldn't admit it out loud, but it worried him, even scared him a little.

"Yeah." She responded as Auntie M motioned that she should go and not worry about the floor. As she relieved her self of her pinny, he slipped his arm round her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, causing a smile to form on her face. How he had missed that smile.

* * *

As Auntie M watched from her position, she shook her head as Flick sat in the passenger seat and greeted Ace. He was eyeing her face making sure she was ok.

A beaming smile took over the older woman's face as the blonde boy drove away.

If Ace wanted Flick as his own, he had better leave the safety of his car at some point.

**A/N: Let me know what you think?**

**Love Always.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's a really really short chapter, but please forgive me. **

**The next one will be longer.**

**I promise :D**

* * *

Auntie M was right. Crying did help me. If only a little.

But I didn't understand what she meant when she said that she would explain everything to me. I guess only time would tell.

These were the thoughts that took over my mind as Ace drove me home.

Eyeball was sat in the back drinking a beer.

One of Ace's arms was draped around the back of my seat, slowly edging closer to me.

Abruptly, the car stopped. But we weren't at my house yet.

"Eyeball get out." Ace commanded.

"But-"

"Get the fuck out!" Ace wasn't getting angry, he was just getting impatient.

"See you later Fliss." Eyeball muttered to me.

"Bye Eyeball." I replied softly, but Ace was already driving off.

"You could have let me say bye." But Ace didn't reply. Just carried on driving. I hated when he got like this.

I didn't bother trying to talk to him again. There really was no point.

The seconds seemed to pass agonisingly slowly. I just wanted to get out of the car. Jump into bed. Get another day over with.

It didn't feel awkward. Which I thought it should have.

But this feeling that I had, told me it wouldn't be that easy to get away from Ace.

And sure enough, when he pulled up outside my house, and my hand was on the door handle:

"Wait." He hadn't bothered to look at me as he spoke. It was like he was still driving. Except the engine was turned off and we obviously weren't moving.

I sighed. "What Ace?" It took him a moment to respond.

I know for a fact that he didn't have to think about what he was going to say.

He had already done that on the way here.

"You don't call me John anymore."

Really? That's what he was going to say? A ride of silence, of what I thought was contemplation, was all spent on that sentence?

Well, it probably wasn't, but then he wasn't drunk enough to say what was really on his mind.

My response was one of truth. Seeing as I had never been one to lie before. I certainly wasn't going to start now. Even if this guy had hurt me the most in my life.

"I don't know you as John anymore." With that I stepped out of the car. He didn't bother trying to stop me this time.

I think I had stunned him into silence.

"Sleep tight Fliss." Or maybe not.

With that his car drove off. Although I had no idea where he was going.

Probably to Irby's.

I had a feeling that wasn't the last I would see of him tonight.

* * *

I didn't even bother to change. I was far too exhausted.

Instead, I just let my body fall on top of my bed, letting it relax for the first time all day.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

**A/N: If you didn't already know, I don't own, only the OC'S**

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13

"Fliss." Someone was mumbling in my ear, shaking my shoulder gently.

"Flisssss." Whoever it was, and I had a suspicion I already knew who it was, sounded drunk. They certainly smelt it.

"Flisssssssssssssssss." By whispering in my ear, they had successfully managed to wake be from a blissful sleep. I had not been dreaming. (For a change, I was thankful for that.)

It was one of those slumbers that felt like you had only had your eyes shut for five minutes, but in reality, you had been dead to the world a good few hours.

I didn't bother to open my eyes. All I wanted was to go back to sleep.

But _he_ had other ideas.

"Feliciiiiittttyyyy." His voice was getting louder now and his shaking was getting a little rougher. If I didn't open my eyes now, he would probably end up jumping up and down on my bed just to wake me up. I wouldn't put it past him, he had done it before.

"What?" I mumbled into my pillow not bothering to move.

"Oh gooood. You're awake." He slurred as he sat down on my bed before lying down next to me on what little room there was left.

"What do you want Ace?" I asked as he took a sip of beer.

"I wanted to talk to you." He answered as if that should have been obvious.

"What about?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Aboutus." Those two words tumbled out of his mouth. Like he couldn't stop them. But that was probably the reason he had got drunk in the first place. I cautiously turned over and sat up, trying not to knock him as I did so.

"How did you get in?"

"Window." He replied before taking another sip of beer.

"How many of those have you had?" He started to sit up now. Or at least tried to.

"Not enough. Yougotanymore?"

"No." I answered coldly as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"You know, it's reeeeeeeallllly shitty that Denny died. I think he wasgoodforyou." His words made me stiffen. Why the hell did he have to bring up Denny? Why did he even have to be in my room? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Why are you saying this?" I whispered. I could feel the tears begin to prickle my eyes. But I blinked them away. I did not want Ace to comfort me. Especially when he was in this state.

"Because it'strue." He tried to take another swig of beer. "I'm outtabeer babe." I didn't bother to scold him for calling me that. He was drunk, therefore he wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning, why would he remember not to call me babe within the space of five seconds?

"Also," His head was started to droop lower on my shoulder, his face nearly in my bosom. But I don't think he realised. "I wanted to apologissse."His voice was getting lower to go with his head. Any minute now he would be asleep.

I watched his from the corner of my eye. I wondered to myself why I was so worried with his presence. Yes, he was a nasty guy when he was sober. I had seen him threaten people with that switchblade he kept on him at all times. And he certainly knew how to pack a punch. And when he was drunk, it was even more likely that some poor guy would end up with a bloody nose, or a black eye, courtesy of Ace.

But not once, in the time that I had known him, had he been nasty to me. There were times when he had been angry with me, yes, given me attitude, yes. But never nasty.

"Apologise for what?" But his head was already in my lap, his breathing was getting deeper.

"Your birthday." With that he fell asleep. With a sigh, I gently pushed him back so he was lying down. I didn't bother to cover him up. The beer bottle that had fallen to the floor would go in the trash, but at that moment, I was more concerned with what birthday Ace had been talking about.

Could it have been my tenth birthday, when he had completely forgotten? Or perhaps when I turned eight and he had gotten himself grounded and hadn't managed to creep out of the house, no matter how hard he had tried?

But deep down, I knew which birthday he had been talking about. It was the birthday that I hated to even think about.

It was my fourteenth birthday.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the lateness, But...**


	14. Chapter 14

**...I hope this makes up for it.**

**I apologise for any spelling/ punctuation mistakes I have probably made and failed to correct.**

**I don't own, only Flick.**

**This is the fourteenth birthday chapter.**

**If you have only stuck around this long to read what happened on that day, then thank you for waiting. **

**If you plan on sticking around, Thank you.**

**You MUST remember, every story had two sides...**

* * *

It wasn't the best weather to be having a birthday. But it would have to do. It wasn't like I could change it.

My usual alarm woke me up; my Mother banging pots around the kitchen, I swear she did it on purpose. But it was a school day. So I didn't want to be late. Not that I actually cared about school. What I really cared about, was meeting John and Richie.

I got dressed quickly, (the sooner I got out the better), and made my way to the kitchen.

Sure enough, their was my Mother, cooking Jim breakfast. Jim was in actual fact, my father. But I no longer called him Daddy as I once had when I was little. To call him 'Daddy', would mean that I respected him. And I had lost all respect for him when he had pushed me into the wall.

The only sound that was made was my Mom cooking and Jim turning the pages of his magazine. No one was talking. To break that silence, you would be walking on thin ice.

My Mom slammed down a plate in front of Jim, making sure to get his attention, something she rarely had these days. It worked. He looked up her, sending her a nasty glare, before closing the magazine and placing it to the side.

"Mornin' pumpkin." He said to me, not even bothering to look at me.

"Morning Jim." I replied. His back stiffened. He hated it when I called him that. Just another reason to continue doing so.

My Mom gently placed my plate of food in front of me. Giving me a timid smile as she did.

Since I had found comfort in the embrace of John's Mom's arms, my Mom had gotten colder towards me. Not to the point where she ignored me, or snapped at me every time I ignored her. She just didn't know how to act around me. It sometimes got so bad, it felt like she wasn't even my Mother. We had never been especially close, but now, the distance between us was growing. I didn't know how I felt about this. But I was glad she was trying. And as long as she tried, then I would too.

I dug in, the food burning my mouth a little. It was without a doubt, that my Mom made the best bacon in the whole of Castle Rock.

It didn't surprise me, that neither of them wished me a happy birthday. After a certain age, they didn't really see the point. It had also been a long time since they had bought me a present. I wasn't really bothered. It meant they could pay the rent on this house. And I would much rather have a roof over my head than a present that I would forget all about after a few days.

As my plate became visible from the disappearance of food, I looked out the window.

There, walking towards school, were my two best friends. But what the hell were they doing heading to school this early. And why weren't they waiting for me?

"Gotta go Mom." I said around the last mouthful of bacon, jumping out of my seat and grabbing my bag from the hallway.

"Have a good day sweetie." She shouted from the front door as I sped walked to catch up with the guys.

"Hey. Guys, wait up." I shouted ahead to them, but they didn't slow down. I'm pretty sure they actually sped up a little.

By the time I reached them, we were at the school gates. I was out of breath.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked them taking a tight hold of their arms so the couldn't escape.

"You are." John replied with the attitude he only reserved for his enemies.

"What have I done now?" I was getting irritated. I'd only just spoken to him today and he was already being an asshole.

"Nothing." He shook his arm from my grip, as did Richie. "That's the problem." His voice was as smooth as velvet as he spoke, but it was laced with venom. My heart beat sped up. John had never spoken to me like this before. He turned to walk away and Richie followed him without question. Neither of them looked back. If that's the way they wanted to be, that was fine with me. His anger would eventually vanish, then he would start talking to me again. All I had to do was wait.

* * *

By the time the bell for lunch break had sounded, neither of them had spoken to me. Richie hadn't even looked in my direction and the only time Ace had looked at me was when he was eyeing my legs up and down.

My patience had worn thin. I had had enough.

I gave the blonde boy, who hadn't noticed me approaching him from behind, a shove that made him stumble. His features changed from calm to furious as he turned round to see who his attacker was. There was a moment that only lasted a second, where his mouth turned upwards slightly. As if he had been about to greet me. If I hadn't been looking, I would not have seen it. But it was there.

"What the fuck do you want Fliss?" He asked, his anger returned along with the attitude.

"I want to know, what the fuck is up with you today." I didn't care that my voice was raising, that the few people left in the corridors were either exiting the building as fast as they could, or watching with a keen interest.

John moved forward into my personal space so his nose was almost touching mine. "We don't want you near us anymore sweet cheeks." I blinked in surprise when he called me that. Never before had he given me a pet name. I didn't like it. "Unless, you're willing to give up the goods." He pulled me closer by my hips, my chest was firmly pressed into his.

"What do you mean?" My voice was faint now. I had lost all confidence in my argument. I couldn't even remember my argument as his hands roamed up and down my waist.

"I think you know what I mean." I whispered into my ear. I shoved him away.

"Are you saying that if I don't 'spread 'em', I can't hang with you guys anymore?"

He chuckled. It was a dark chuckle, one I had never heard before. "You always were a smart one Babe." My lip curled into a sneer.

"Then I don't want to be anywhere near you." I practically snarled at him. I turned to the exit and shoved Richie out of the way. The murmurs of the spectators followed me to the fresh air. Tears were threatening to fall, but I would not let them. At least not at school.

I took a seat in the cafeteria. I had no food in my bag and no money to buy any. But that was alright. I had lost my appetite.

I took to staring out of the window, trying to divert my thoughts onto something else when a voice spoke up.

"Excuse me? Are these seats taken?" A boy asked. But it wasn't just any boy. It was Denny Lachance. For months, I had had a crush on this boy. The only people I had told were John and Richie, they had not laughed, but it had felt like they were judging me. From day one, they had not liked this boy. Though why, I wasn't really sure, I had not seen anything that would make me not like him. From what I had seen, he was a kind gentle boy. Smart and handsome too.

I was about to nod my head that, yes, those seats were taken. But then I remembered what had happened. Over Denny's shoulder, I watched as John and Eyeball sat at a table on the other side of the room. They turned to watch me closely as I considered what to say. It didn't take me very long.

"No." I shook my head.

"Do you mind if we sit?" He asked now. He was polite too. He would go far.

"No." I responded picking my bag up from where I had dumped it on the floor. I had been about to stand up and leave them to it when Denny spoke up again.

"Oh, you don't have to leave." I looked around at the other two boys that had sat down at the table. They shook their heads that they weren't bothered by my company, and slowly I sat back down. "Your Felicity, right?" Denny spoke up again. My heart fluttered a little and I'm pretty sure my cheeks flushed. Denny Lachance knew my name. I could only nod in response. "I'm Denny. That's Andrew and that's Michael." He pointed to the other two who were too busy stuffing their faces as he introduced them. I only nodded again. Why was Denny talking to me? Why did he know my name?

"Don't you usually sit with your friends? What are their names... um, John and Richard." At the mention of those two, I regained my composure.

"They're not my friends."

"Has something happened?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Sort of." I answered cryptically, turning my gaze on the graffiti covered table in front of me, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Are you hungry?" He changed the subject understandingly, just as my stomach grumbled from it's emptiness.

"Little bit." I answered truthfully meeting his stare again.

"Help yourself." He pushed his tray of food towards me a little. I smiled at him a little, and he smiled back. My blush returned full force as I started to eat some of his fries.

I only looked over his shoulder once more. There was a look on John's face. I wasn't sure what it was, I had never seen him wearing that particular expression before. But I ignored it and turned back to Denny. He was still smiling at me.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**

**Love Always...**


End file.
